


A Life Twice-lived

by fanficlove, Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficlove/pseuds/fanficlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy gets sent back in time and relives his life all over again. This time however, things will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is wholly Ociany's brainchild and work! She's been having trouble posting this, so I was asked to do it in her stead. The pics were done by me, though, and were also posted separately :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets an interesting boy.

**_Harry_ **

“There’s a boy who comes in every day,” says Antonio, expression a little fond. They are sitting in the leather chairs near the shop’s entrance, sharing a pot of tea. It is Jasmine of course, since that is Harry’s favorite and he so likes to indulge himself whenever he can. “He looks kind of rough to be honest, so the first time, I thought he came in to cause trouble.”

“Did he cause any trouble?” asks Harry, not sure if he is interested in the conversation just yet. He takes a sip of his drink, eyes closing momentarily as he enjoys the tea’s rich flavour.

Antonio continues.

“No, he didn’t. He just came in, greeted me and spent the next hour looking around. Then he left only to return the next day, same time.”

“Mmm,” says Harry non-committedly, “Do you have any ideas why he does what he does?”

“No,” admits Antonio, with reluctance, Harry notices, “But sir, do you think I should do something about it?”

“Do you want to?” asks Harry, gaze intense.

The older man shakes his head.

“I like him,” says the shop keeper, “I don’t know why but I like him. And he doesn’t behave like other teenagers either. He’s polite and knowledgeable; a bag of contradictions he is.”

“Now,” Harry smiles, taking another sip, “Isn’t that interesting?”

0000

Harry meets the young man in question the very next day, walking in at ten o’ clock sharp like Antonio had said. Intriguing, Harry thinks, to see such punctuality in someone so young.

The young man greets Antonio with a familiarity that suggests fondness and affection between them.

“Hello again Gary,” says Antonio.

“Good morning,” says Gary, smiling. As they engage in small talk, Harry realizes that Antonio was right; this young man, this Gary No-Last-Name was indeed full of contradictions. While his clothing suggests he was of rather modest means, his speech and his walk tell another story. He doesn’t slouch like most people like him do, he doesn’t shorten his words and use those horrible slang kids these days seemed to be so fond of; he speaks with confidence and diplomacy, like a true gentleman.

Maybe there was more to this than meets the eye.

_Time to make my entrance…_

“Hello,” says Harry, attracting Gary’s attention. The boy actually jumps in shock when he catches sight of him, a flash of recognition and sadness soon follows before everything is masked by a pleasant smile. Harry resists the urge to raise his eyebrows inquiringly.

“Hello sir,” the young man replies, walking closer to him. He extends a hand. “My name is Gary, but please call me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says. He doesn’t know why but Eggsy fits this boy better than Gary ever could. “No last name?”

“Unwin, sir,” says Eggsy and Harry’s eyes widen minutely. Eggsy Unwin, Lee Unwin’s boy. How had he not made the connection earlier? God, this boy was already nineteen; had thirteen years really passed so fast?

“I knew your father,” says Harry before he can stop himself, “He was a great man. He saved my life.”

“You gave me the medal,” says Eggsy, pulling out the familiar chain from underneath his shirt, “You told me to call you if I ever needed a favour.”

“I did,” Harry admits, “But you never called.”

“Never had any reason to,” replies Eggsy, “Thought it would be better to learn how to take care of myself instead of relying on some stranger.”

Harry nods approvingly.

“I admire your spirit of independence,” says he, “Not many youngsters these days would do the same.”

Eggsy actually laughs at that; a sweet sound that makes Harry’s smile grow.

“Don’t say it like that,” says the young man, “You’re not that old.”

“You’re twenty years my junior Eggsy,” says Harry, “I am old compared to you.”

“But time has done wonders for you,” replies his companion and… was that a blatant once-over? “A fine wine indeed.”

Harry blushes – actually blushes – which is so uncharacteristic of him that he immediately looks away.

“Well,” he clears his throat. “The offer still stands; if you need a favour, give me a call.”

“Actually,” says Eggsy, expression serious once more, “I do need a favour, if you would oblige.”

“Of course,” says Harry, eyes narrowing slightly, “How may I be of service?”

“A job,” Eggsy smiles, sweet and hopeful, “Here. I like it here.”

“At the tailor shop?” That is rather unexpected. “You want to work at a tailor shop?”

“I would very much like to work here,” says Eggsy, his tone certain, “If you would take me on, I promise I would be a wonderful addition to your team.”

Harry blinks.

“Well,” says the Kingsman Agent, “I’m not the owner you see, so I can’t decide who to hire.”

“I understand,” Eggsy looks so disappointed that Harry quickly amends.

“But I’ll ask the owner and give you a response by tomorrow, if of course, I see you tomorrow.”

“I will be here at ten,” says Eggsy and grins. “Thank you.”

0000

Merlin calls him a sentimental moron when he asks but ends up agreeing to help him convince Arthur (who also agreed eventually) as long as Antonio accepts to keep a good eye on the boy. Harry isn’t too worried through; the chance of Eggsy discovering the shop was only a front for an international spy organisation was slim to none.

0000

He gives Eggsy the good news the very next day.

“Thank you so much,” Eggsy beams at him and happily signs the payroll contracts. “If I may ask, why did the owner say yes without even meeting me?”

“He trusts my word,” explains Harry, “And I told him that I see in you a man of great potential.”

A flash of pain crosses Eggsy’s expression – again, Harry thinks, what is going on? – before he smiles again.

“I really do appreciate your help. This means a lot to me,” he says, too earnest, too sincere. Harry forces a smile of his own, suddenly feeling an unexplainable tightness in his chest.

“Of course,” Harry nods and turns back to Antonio, “Can you get Eggsy here fitted for a suit? You can show him how to measure customers at the same time.”

“Of course sir,” says Antonio and beckons Eggsy to follow him. Eggsy does with promptness and Harry, absurdly, couldn’t get the image of an eager puppy following its master out of his head.

0000

Working with Eggsy, as Harry soon discovers, is a true joy. He fits right in despite not being a Kingsman. He’s polite to customers, charming to a fault, and everyone simply adores him. Even Sir James - who hates everyone, Harry included – loves Eggsy. Harry is proud with reason and never loses an opportunity to tell the boy so. The flush that would overcome Eggsy’s cheeks at his every praise may also have something to do with it, but Harry is keeping that tidbit of information to himself.

0000

Two days later, Harry gets called back to field work. Nothing serious to be honest, just a recon mission that shouldn’t take more than a week.

“This is still important, Galahad,” says Merlin, expression disapproving, “I shouldn’t have to tell you to take your time if needed.”

“Of course I will,” says Harry, actually offended by his words, “Why on Earth would you think-”

“Because of your infatuation with your newest employee,” interrupts his oldest friend, gaze intense, “I’ve been watching, Galahad, and frankly, the speed with which you have gotten attached to that boy worries me.”

“Infatuation is not the right word,” says Harry, unable to meet Merlin’s gaze, “Besides, I’ve known him for only a week and he is the son of one of my dead colleagues. Any… infatuation as you say would be terribly inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate,” repeats Merlin, “But not impossible.”

“You are getting quite invested in my love life,” says Harry, pretending to read the case file, “Anything you want to tell me?”

Merlin sighs, resigned.

“Just… please be careful?”

“Always,” says Harry, knowing perfectly that the warning is as much about Eggsy as about his upcoming mission.

0000

He wraps everything up in record time, but since no one got hurt, Merlin only gives him a look before telling him that he did a good job.

Harry counts it as win.

0000


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy makes plans.

**_Eggsy_ **

The first few days after waking up fifty years in the past, Eggsy spends his time freaking out. Time travel, although theoretically possible as proven by Professor Adam Kyler of the famed Massachusetts Institute of Technology, was still largely untested. No human experiments have been done as of 2063; not because of the lack of interest mind you, but because of the dangers associated with it. It was only Eggsy’s luck that he managed to stumble upon – and accidentally activate – what was probably the world’s only working prototype of a time machine capable of transporting humans through time.

Merlin would be so proud (note the sarcasm).

Luckily, Eggsy has always been adaptable so after his initial freak out, he started to find ways to change the past, determined not to let the events of his future reproduce. The first change was not signing up for the Marines. He knew, in two years actually, that the only reason his mom ever got together with Dean was because Eggsy hadn’t been there to dissuade her. She had been lonely and… well… Dean had been charming in the beginning. She had made the mistake of trusting him. Now that Eggsy was here, he wasn’t going to let her make the same mistake again.

Michelle Unwin, although confused, was delighted that Eggsy wasn’t leaving. She still had nightmares of saying goodbye to her husband and then being told that he would never come back. Eggsy was slightly ashamed of not thinking about that the first time around.

Walking into the Kingsman Tailor shop had not been part of his plan. Seeing Harry again – although he had expected it somewhat – had not been part of the plan. Despite how much, how desperately he wanted to see Harry again, he knew he wasn’t ready. No wonder he nearly broke his cover when Harry greeted him.

Knowing the true nature of the Kingsmen, Eggsy hadn’t expected anyone to agree to give him a job. It was a long shot, he knew, but one he had been willing to take. Now, he was glad to have taken it because he couldn’t imagine not working there. Sure, being a tailor 100% of the time instead of just 5% of the time can get a little boring. But Antonio, the shopkeeper, is nice and wonderful and the clients charming and not at all condescending. It was a nice change of pace from the recurring violence that came with being an active field agent.

Eggsy, for the first time in a long time, is happy.

And of course, that’s when shit hits the fan.

0000

Monday morning, Eggsy clocks in at exactly 10, a little disappointed that Harry isn’t there. He doesn’t ask where he is because he doesn’t want to put Antonio on the spot and force him to tell a lie. Instead, he simply smiles and goes on preparing the shop for opening time.

An hour passes, then two, everything is quiet and normal until the clock strikes 11.30 and two masked gunmen come blazing in, their weapons raised to shoot.

“Give me all your money,” says the first one, waving his weapon around like a child with a play sword, “And be fast about it.”

Antonio has frozen and Eggsy knows that is because Antonio, unlike everyone else in Kingsman, is actually just a tailor. He had gone to Fashion school and had been taken on by Kingsman due to his familiar connection to one of the active agents at the time. He has never been exposed to violence and probably does not even know how to fight. In other words, Eggsy is the last line of defense.

For a moment, he debates on whether to simply give the crooks the money and call it a day, but that would be against his morals.

He sighs.

“Alright, alright,” he mumbles when one of the crooks starts to get anxious. The other one waves his gun some more as if to force Eggsy along.

Under the guise of reaching for money, Eggsy bends down and finds the secret weapons safe the Kingsmen kept in case of emergency. The safe is locked by a combination lock that all active Agents are told the code of and Eggsy hopes it hadn’t been different in the past. He’s relieved when it opens.

Inside is a gun and a Kingsman umbrella.

“What is going on back there? Hurry up already.”

“There’s a lot,” Eggsy lies, “If you want it all, please be patient.”

And without any warning, he straightens up and jumps over the counter.

The two gunmen immediately open fire, but Eggsy is faster, opening the umbrella and hiding behind it. Taking advantage of them reloading, he twists the handle of the umbrella, sets it to stun and shoots twice. The two crooks fall back without a sound.

“Well,” Eggsy stands, dusting his suit off, “That was annoying.”

He isn’t surprised when five minutes later, Merlin appears.

0000

The shop is shut down for the day and Antonio sent home. Eggsy sits opposite of a slightly younger Merlin and tries not to squirm.

“Do you believe in time travel?” Eggsy asks before Merlin can speak.

The man’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“No,” he says, “I don’t.”

“I do,” says Eggsy, “I’m a time traveler.”

A snort.

“Do not insult my intelligence,” he snaps, “I may not know what you did to Harry to make him like you so much, but I’m not about to fall for your supposed charm. Tell me how you know about the safe.”

“I was, or rather, I will be a Kingsman agent in a few years,” Eggsy continues, ignoring Merlin’s look of alarm at the mention of the true nature of Kingsman, “Funny story; I called the number Harry gave me so that he could bail me out of jail. Harry came, of course, and then offered me a chance to change my life as a Kingsman. I was his proposal.”

“What was the position?” Merlin asks reluctantly. Eggsy smiles bitterly.

“Lancelot,” he says, “I never knew him of course, but from what the other agents tell me, he’s quite the bloke.”

“Lancelot,” Merlin repeats breathlessly before shaking his head. “I still don’t quite believe you. You are more likely an enemy agent rather then a time traveler.”

“I know how you really lost your hair,” Eggsy says abruptly and tells him.

Merlin – after making him swear not to tell another soul about what he knows – reluctantly believes him after that.

0000

“So time travel,” Merlin sighs, “Never thought I would see the day where I can say those words without talking about some sci-fi novel. When do you come from?”

“2063,” Eggsy replies, “Fifty years in the future. I’ve been with Kingsman all that time; eventually got promoted to Arthur too.”

“Really?” Merlin looks intrigued.

“Yes,” Eggsy laughs, happy to be able to tell someone his story without censoring himself, “I know all the secrets only Kingsmen in that position are privy to.”

“So there are things I don’t know,” says Merlin, sounding put out.

“Unfortunately there are a lot of things you don’t know,” admits Eggsy, expression sympathetic. He knows only too well how Merlin deals with being kept in the dark, “And even if I’m currently not a Kingsman, I can’t tell you any of it.”

“Understandable,” replies Merlin, his tone approving, “But if you are telling me this, you must be willing to change the future.”

“I am,” says Eggsy, “I can’t let things go the same way again. Harry died in my future and that’s something I will do everything to prevent.”

Merlin looks a little pained at the admission, but not surprised.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Easy,” Eggsy smiles, “I’m going to tell you everything I know about the future and you get to prevent the disasters from ever happening.”

“How will I ever justify it to Arthur?”

Eggsy’s expression sours at the memory of Chester King.

“First things first, we need to get rid of Chester King.”

“Now that is a little extreme,” says Merlin, eyes wide.

“He’s going to betray Kingsman in three years. He’s one of the reasons why Harry died.”

Merlin’s eyes narrow.

“Explain,” he snaps and Eggsy does. He talks for exactly an hour; telling Merlin about Valentine, about his plan, about King’s greed. He talks about the chips, the SIM cards and the church. By the end of it, Merlin looks pale and frankly a little sick.

“Even if you say all that, Eggsy,” he finally says, “there’s still no physical proof. How can we get rid of Arthur if we only have your word for it?”

“What if I tell you Arthur knows where the previous Kay is?” Eggsy says. The previous Kay was a traitor, having sold two million dollars’ worth of Kingsman secrets, endangering many active agents in the process. He disappeared before he could be put on trial.

“He’s hiding Kay?” Merlin gapes.

“Kay’s father is a very powerful man, politically speaking,” Eggsy explains, “Let’s just say Chester King’s selfishness is nothing new.”

Merlin understands.

“If we can prove that Chester King was helping a known Kingsman enemy escape capture, then we can terminate him.”

“I’m so glad you see it that way,” Eggsy says and tells Merlin exactly where to find the proof.

0000


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has missed quite a bit.

_**Harry** _

Harry returns home from his mission to find that a lot of things have changed.

“Arthur’s dead?” he says, not knowing how to react.

“He’s not Arthur anymore,” Merlin explains grimly, “Chester King was helping the previous Kay hide from the authorities for his own selfish gains. Such treachery is worth a death sentence.”

“Of course,” Harry says quickly, still a little taken aback, “Now what?”

“You, my friend, get to take Arthur’s place until we have time to elect a new Arthur,” Merlin says, smiling.

“But if I become Arthur, who will be Galahad?”

“That position will unfortunately open up,” admits Merlin, “so I already asked the other agents to nominate a person to participate in the trials.”

“What about my nomination?” Harry asks, but isn’t too bothered by it. Besides, he has no idea who to nominate.

“I did it for you,” Merlin says, “if you don’t mind.”

“No, I trust your judgement,” Harry says, “But who did you nominate?”

Merlin smirks.

“You’ll see.”

0000

Two days later, Harry, as the new Arthur, follows Merlin into the training rooms where all the recruits have been gathered. He does a double-take when he sees Eggsy standing among them, his back straight.

“Are you crazy?” Harry hisses, all traces of manners gone, “Eggsy? He doesn’t even have any military background. How do you expect him to compete?”

“He’ll surprise you,” Merlin simply tells him before stepping into the room.

Harry watches as Merlin gives his customary speech and is impressed by Eggsy’s composure. The boy remains as blank-faced as ever, even when Merlin brings out the body bags.

“He’s taking this better than I thought he would,” Harry admits, once Merlin comes back out to join him.

“He’s a tough young man,” Merlin smiles, “Don’t worry about it.”

But how could he not worry? He likes Eggsy – more then he should, Harry admits – and really doesn’t want to see him hurt. It would kill Michelle Unwin to lose her son after what had happened to Lee.

Harry sighs, feeling overwhelmingly tired all of the sudden.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” he says to Merlin, a hint of a threat to his words.

“Of course I do,” Merlin huffs, “Who do you think I am?”

Harry just has to smile at that.

0000

The first test is the underwater survival test. The results are unexpected to say the least. Harry watches in confusion as Eggsy heads to his bag as everyone else starts to panic and retrieves a screwdriver.

He hears Merlin curse next to him.

“Oh, that cheater,” he mumbles and Harry watches as Eggsy takes a deep breath before ducking under one of the beds. A few seconds later, he throws out a metal plate and just like that, the water level in the room starts to decrease.

“The hidden access panel,” Harry realizes with some shock. The access panel was one of the fail-safes in the room in case things went wrong. If activated at a distance, the panel will open and all water will be drained out. Only the high level knights such as himself, Merlin and Arthur know about this and Harry doubts that either of them told Eggsy how to activate it manually. “Merlin? How did he know about the hidden access panel?”

Merlin doesn’t reply. Instead he calls an end to the evaluation.

0000

Eggsy gives Merlin a cheeky grin as he enters the room.

“You are not supposed to use your knowledge in this way,” Merlin says, much to Harry’s confusion.

“It’s still mine,” Eggsy replies, “And there are no rules against it.”

He turns to Harry then, grin softening a little.

“It’s nice to see you again, Harry.”

“Eggsy,” Harry smiles back, unable to resist the boy’s natural charm, “I leave for a few days and you discover our biggest secret. How did this happen, anyway?”

Harry watches, intrigued, as Eggsy and Merlin share a look.

“Arthur,” says Merlin, “I think you need to be sitting down for this.”

Harry does, totally unprepared for what is about to happen.

0000


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has one 'old' friend to reunite with.

**_Eggsy_ **

“I got that pug of yours like you requested,” says Merlin, looking at the cages in which the dogs are being held. In one of them is a familiar big-eyed pug.

“Aww,” Eggsy grins at Merlin, “Thank you.”

“He’s really young though,” Merlin tells him, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Don’t worry too much,” Eggsy shrugs, “J.B will be fine.”

“James Bond?” asks Harry, coming in with a clipboard in hand.

“Jack Bauer,” Eggsy corrects.

Harry just smiles fondly at him, making Eggsy’s heart skip a beat. He had thought the years had gotten rid of his ridiculous crush on Harry, but as things turn out, he is probably as infatuated with the older man as ever.

“Alright you two,” Merlin interrupts, “This isn’t the time to be flirting. We need to start the dog selection process. Eggsy, please go join the other recruits.”

“Yes, captain,” Eggsy salutes before doing just that.

0000

Eggsy chooses J.B without even thinking about it.

“Are you sure?” asks the girl next to him. Anna is her name. She’s not Roxy (and Eggsy was determined to get Roxy to Kingsman one way or another but just not now) but she is just as determined and just as hard-headed. Eggsy likes her.

“It’s a bulldog, innit?” he says, the familiar words slipping out on their own volition.

“Not really,” the girl replies and Eggsy resists the urge to laugh at her expression.

0000

The rest of the training goes off without a hitch and before long, it is just him and the girl. They are asked to shoot their dogs. Eggsy doesn’t know if he is proud or disappointed that Anna refuses point blank to do it.

“Looks like you’re the new Galahad,” says Merlin, not at all surprised.

“Congratulations, Eggsy,” says Harry, looking so proud it almost hurts his heart to look.

“Thank you,” Eggsy replies.

This is just the beginning, Eggsy thinks. Things after this are going to be ten times harder. Valentine is still at large and the world can still go to shit at any moment. But for now, he can allow himself a few minutes of happiness.

 

THE END


End file.
